


An Emotion Through A Smile

by 848783



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/848783/pseuds/848783
Summary: Wooseok had always loved Seungyoun. He was his whole world and he was his source of inspiration and motivation to live.But an unexpected event happened that ended their relationship.Until then, for two years, they hated each other. Wooseok was full of remorse but he never showed it and Seungyoun always felt like he was provoked every time, or at least it's what Wooseok thinks. None of them knew each other's explanations for the break-up. Wooseok would always find ways to ignore, leave and change the topic whenever their relationship is brought up; to avoid bringing up the pain of the past.





	An Emotion Through A Smile

_His smile was one of his happiness. The first time he saw that smile that just seems so genuinely sweet, he knew that that smile was going to be his home and he would always come back to him and his stupid smile whatever comes in their way._

* * *

  
2:47 PM.

Wooseok had a glimpse of his wristwatch and noted the time. He's answering his semestral comprehensive exam in his major subject. He sighed as he calculated how many minutes left for the exam to finish.  
He's currently in his third year of Bachelor of Science in Pharmacy. He usually aces in his exams, gets good marks, and is known for it. He's always devoted to his studies and he keeps himself busy with it, nothing else.

_Enzyme induction affects the oral bioavailability of the high extraction of drugs._

He read the last question. Ah, I've read this through my reviewer. He thought and then wrote 'True' beside the statement.  
Wooseok had a few minutes to review all his answers and skimmed his answer sheet.

  
The bell rang, "Well, time is up! It's already 3 PM. Please pass your papers here and leave quietly." their proctor announced. The students proceeded to do so. You could hear some students complained in a low-tone voice that the exam was hard, and some immediately talked about their answers while they're about to pass.

"And please, check your valuables to make sure you won't leave anything behind, alright?" He added.

As soon as the students emptied the classroom, the proctor left and went straight to the faculty office.

  
Wooseok was walking down in the hallway while checking on his phone and reading messages.

_We're heading to the Outdoor Café, the one near the Library. Catch up after your exam if you can?_

It was a message from Jinhyuk, his friend who's taking the same course. He could be with Seungwoo then. Wooseok responded to his friend saying he'll be there soon.

Wooseok has only a few friends in his university and he's cautious about choosing friends or creating a circle of close friends at his university. There were only a few that made it to his 'cut' and the list included Jinhyuk and Seungwoo. They've been through a lot together in their course; they've had ups and downs, they've tried failing a class together and laughed it off.. and cried minutes after. There were a lot of times where their friendship was tested through the past years and they've always shown loyalty to each other which led to the relationship that they have right now.

  
"Wooseok-ie!" As soon as Wooseok entered the café, he heard someone call his name. He's pretty sure that it was friend, Jinhyuk, calling him. Wooseok looked around and found a guy waving onto his direction. His face cast a bright smile when he saw Jinhyuk waving at him.  
  
While walking towards them, he noticed Seungwoo sitting across Jinhyuk who doesn't seem to be in a good mood while scrolling through his phone. "What happened here," Wooseok said as he sat beside Jinhyuk and hanged his bag on the side of the table.

"Well, aside from worrying about what he answered from his exam, he—

"No, nope. I'm over that. Let's not talk about my answers, I'm pretty sure Dr. Jung would understand my struggle since I'm graduating. We never do that. But I just got a text from Seungyoun," Seungwoo stopped and took a glance at Wooseok. "Saying he missed an exam today." Seungwoo continued. Seungyoun is Seungwoo's roommate so apparently, have a close relationship. It's just that it annoyed Wooseok to hear his name from his friends and how Seungyoun's name could easily change his mood.

"And what does it have to do with me?" Wooseok left a harsh remark.

"Easy, easy! We're not attacking here, are we?" Jinhyuk said,

"He said he's on his way to get a tea.. for.. uh... hangover?" Seungwoo said.

"He didn't even change even after all these years," Wooseok sighed.

A barista came to their table, "Two regular Iced Americano and a small Cold Choco drink," he said as he placed the drinks on the table. "And hi, how was your exam?"

"Yohan!" Wooseok beamed and gave the barista named Yohan a hug which the barista gave in return. "You moved here? I thought you were having your part-time in the Engineering Department." Wooseok said. Yohan was Wooseok's High School best friend. They enrolled in the same university even though they weren't enrolled in the same course, just so they could at least see each other once in a while to catch up with their life updates.

"Yeah, well, no. I'm doing a favor from a friend from the Engineering Department. He said he wanted to work near his department so he can be flexible when his schedule gets a little tight, so here I am, transferred to the library." Yohan shrugged and gave these men a faded smile.

"Oh, you were okay with it?"

"Yeah, the library's pretty close to the Arts Department," Yohan said as he looked at the students entering the cafe. "By the way, I'll attend to _y'all_ later, okay? Got some job to finish! and Wooseok, you'll come tonight, right? please!" Yohan said as he left without an answer and went right to the counter to prepare drinks.

"What did he mean by tonight?" Wooseok asked the two men.

Seungwoo looked away and cleared his throat. "Oh, I thought Yohan already told you. We'll be having a night out later at XXX Club. Just to destress a bit, you know." He explained, "I mean all of our friends are invited and Jinhyuk and I will be there, so I hope you'll come with us..?" Seungwoo gave a broad smile to Wooseok. Seungwoo and Jinhyuk knew that any night out, clubbing or any late-night social events aren't Wooseok's cup of tea.

"Oh really? well, it might help me destress too." Wooseok said and nodded. Seungwoo beamed lightly and Jinhyuk gave a high-five to Seungwoo.

"By the way, Seungyoun—

"Alright, nevermind. I'd like to stay at my dorm tonight." Wooseok's face grew a frown when the name, Seungyoun, was mentioned.

Seungwoo looked at the guy who just entered the cafe, "Speaking of the devil, you say?" He laughed and gave a sly smile to Wooseok.

"I didn't know that my name alone could make your day turn upside down. What a power,"

"What the hell? Were you eavesdropping the whole time?" Wooseok exclaimed. Seungyoun proceeded to sit beside Seungwoo.

"Not really, you were just loud."

"Why are you here? There are a lot of cafes near your dormitory, "Wooseok asked, irritated. Seungwoo and Jinhyuk were just exchanging looks realizing the atmosphere is about to get intense with these ex-lovers.

"Uh.. haha.. hey.. guys.. by the way, Seungyoun, maybe you should get your tea on the counter.. haha.. I already ordered one for you.." Seungwoo interrupted nervously, he took a sip of his Iced Americano as he watched Seungyoun walk going to the counter to claim his drink.

When Seungyoun left to get his drink, Wooseok was already thinking of how his friends would make fun of them and he won't be having it, not today. "Well, I think this is my cue to leave. I'm not going to that party, and you don't have to text me to convince me or ask me if I'd change my mind." Wooseok said and grabbed his Chocolate drink and proceeded to stand up. He took his bag, "See you tomorrow, then," He said and walked away.

_What should I do for the rest of the day? _Wooseok thought of visiting a local Animal Shelter to have fun with the animals there. Exam week was done and the students were given an ample of days to rest and just do their things. Just thinking of the treats he'd give to them and the cuddles he'll receive made him smile to himself. He had always wanted to have a pet but the school policies won't allow. He would always prefer to be in a company of cuddly furry animals rather than humans. _Or what if I'll visit the new Café Library outside the university? _He suddenly remembered that there was a new coffee shop opening tonight. He was fond of coffees and books. It was one of the ways where he finds himself relaxed and at peace. 

His thoughts were cut off when a tall man walked alongside, "Where are you headed to?" It was Cho Seungyoun.

His trail of happy thoughts was completely turned upside down. _He's really about to ruin my mood._ Wooseok thought. "Why do you care?" He said, irritated by his presence.

"Nothing. Not to be nosy, just wanted to talk about something else since exams are over. Our minds could be finally free from stress and shit.. and.. us? Maybe we should give us a proper closure—

"Seungyoun, whatever you say, I'd never forgive you for pulling that shit on me." Wooseok stopped him from continuing his words. He would never, not in this lifetime. How dare he ask things casually like it didn't break Wooseok's heart? _Damn, I can't stand this man. _Wooseok walked faster leaving the tall man behind. 

Seungyoun was quick with his reflexes and grabbed Wooseok's hand that made them stopped from walking. "Can't you listen to me for once? Wooseok, it's been two years! Let me explain this time." Seungyoun sounded frustrated with his words.

"What more do you want?! I have seen it with my own two eyes! We were in a relationship back then! and what did you do? hugging someone else? behind my back?" Wooseok laughed sarcastically, "How stupid of me to think that you were also into me—

"Wooseok, she was already my ex at that time—

Wooseok hastily removed his hand from Seungyoun's grip. "Whatever, Cho Seungyoun. I don't wanna hear any of your bullshit. You came to me to clear your name so you can jump at multiple men and women all you want and then get away with it? Hell no! I'll never forgive you and I hope your damn guilt will eat you alive!" Wooseok was furious. 

"Stop acting like you're clean as hell! You think I didn't know you were still with Hangyul while we were dating?" Seungyoun retorted his remarks.

"What?! We were over long before—

"Yeah, sure? Like I'd believe that when he gave you a damn ring right in front of me." They were already at the rage and both were not taking each other's crap.

"What the hell, Cho Seungyoun?!"

"Damn it, Wooseok! If you won't let me fucking explain to you then can we just end it here?! right now?!" Seungyoun said, almost at his peak frustration.

_Snap. _A camera flash lighted up to them from behind. Seungyoun and Wooseok turned and saw Jinhyuk holding up his phone. "Oops," Jinhyuk said.

"Uh... It was just a flashlight.. haha.. right?" Seungwoo nudged Jinhyuk, who nodded with him.

_Here they go again_. Wooseok sighed, "I'd agree with you, Seungyoun, but we'd both be wrong. Let's not lie to ourselves," He said. "I'm leaving now," Wooseok said to them and went straight to his dorm.

Seungwoo and Jinhyuk approached Seungyoun who was just staring at Wooseok walking away.

"So, Cho Seungyoun," Seungwoo tapped his shoulder, "Are you still _g_ later?" Seungwoo asked, worried that the bicker a while ago might've changed his mind.

Seungyoun quickly changed his expression from a frown to a sly smile. "Yep, I never miss a party. Sober or not." He laughed humorously. "See _y'all_ later," Seungyoun added and waved goodbye while taking a sip of his Lemon & Ginger tea.

"Seungwoo, did you ever mention that Hangyul is also coming with us later?"

"I don't think so."

"Well,"

Seungwoo's phone suddenly popped up a notification. He pulled his phone and unlocked, 

_lmaoo I missed the drama? where were you guys?_

It was Byungchan from the group chat. Jinhyuk already sent the image in their group chat with the caption, _y'all missed it! but we can talk about it later.. see y'all!_

Their group chat consists of Seungwoo, Jinhyuk, Seungyoun, Wooseok, and Byungchan. Well, they were just acquaintances to Wooseok but as years go by, they made a pretty strong bond with each other.

"Jinhyuk, I think tonight's gonna be fun."

"Yeah, well, It's a party? It should be..?"

"No, I mean _fun_."

"Whatever you say."


End file.
